


The Objective & The Occult

by Imagining_in_the_Margins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hate Sex, Occult, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/pseuds/Imagining_in_the_Margins
Summary: Reader is a witch and Spencer is a scientist, can I make it any more obvious?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 267
Collections: Fics that's a crime not to reread





	The Objective & The Occult

I really, honestly thought I was being nice and doing a favor when I volunteered to help on this case. After all, I was doing my thesis on the exact topic of the rituals used by the serial killer currently rampaging near my hometown.

It was convenient, considering I was already a suspect, and I wanted to explain why I would know way better than to fuck with the curses this person was messing with.

I now realize my mistake.

“You’re completely full of shit!” I shout, rubbing my temples as I continue to walk quickly away from Dr. Reid, who has been following me around asking me questions for the past ten minutes.

At first, we seemed to get along well enough. He recognized that my STEM degrees meant we could talk about somewhat complex topics without having to explain simple concepts.

Then we got on the subject of witchcraft, and everything went to hell. That was three days ago, and he was _still_ mad. To be fair, the first time our conversation got pretty heated. I may have called him some nasty words and threatened to curse him.

I don’t know. He was rude. I didn’t actually do it!

“How am _I_ full of shit?” He barked back, following me into my room, upon which I immediately approached my altar.

“You’re just so… so… transparent!” I gestured to him and then turned my attention back to the objects on the table, pulling out a red candle and propping it on the holder before quickly lighting it.

“If anything, you should be lighting yellow or purple, to salvage whatever of your intelligence hasn’t been corrupted at this point.”

I took a deep breath before turning around, clapping my hands together and sweetly replying, “I need the red for the strength to **put up with your bullshit**.”

Another one of his coworkers entered, thankfully distracting him for a couple of minutes while I rearranged the objects in front of me.

“Alright. I need to go check on JJ. I’ll come back to get you as soon as I can. Take a look around the surrounding area if you can. And Reid, please, for the love of god, leave the woman alone.”

I snickered as the person began to leave, but I called out to them before they could disappear. “Wait! When’s his birthday?”

“ **DON’T tell he-**!”

“He’s a Scorpio!” They called back. Score.

I couldn’t help but laugh, that devilish chuckle that meant I was armed with knowledge I was ready to wield. “Of _course_ you’re a Scorpio!”

He looked perplexed, throwing his hands to the side as he exclaimed, “What does that even mean?!”

“It means I know everything there is to know about you, _Spencer_.” I said in the most condescending tone I could muster, recalling his name from a previous conversation. He did not look enthused.

“I highly doubt that.”

Pushing myself up to sit on the edge of my altar, I pulled out my box of crystals from a drawer. I didn’t say anything, but I happily hummed a soft tune while I dug around the box. I knew what I was looking for.

“Come here, kid,” I called, beckoning him closer as he sighed, and I swear I could _hear_ him rolling his eyes as he mumbled, “What now?”

I pulled out a small wrapped gem, dutifully attaching it to a leather bracelet. He didn’t say anything, just watching my hands work while I casually glanced up at him.

“Give me your hand,” I instructed once I finally finished. He looked incredibly apprehensive, and immediately responded, “No way in hell.”

“Oh my god, you’re so **fucking** annoying. We’re not in hell, we’re at my fucking altar. Give me your hand.” More insistently this time, I held my hand out to take his. He offered it to me with caution, wincing a bit when I attached the bracelet onto his left wrist.

“… What is it.”

It was hardly a question. He wasn’t exactly the politest, was he?

“It’s a gift. I think you could benefit from it. You’re welcome.”

He sighed, running his hand through his hair before inspecting his wrist.

“How would a smoky quartz help me?” He droned, shifting his wrist to grow accustomed to the feeling. He didn’t remove it though.

I stared into his eyes, narrowing mine as I gave a sly grin that shifted to another sweet smile.

“I just think it matches your eyes.”

His response was quick and harsh, “You’re full of shit.”

I leaned back, already growing angry once again. He couldn’t just leave things alone. He _had_ to argue about it. Typical Scorpio, I thought.

“Why do you insist on changing my mind?” My tone was much more patient for now, although it would not last long. I was trying to be _understanding_ , which cannot be said for him.

“Because you’re smart!” I laughed bitterly, crossing my legs as I allowed him to continue, “You have a degree in Astrophysics from Caltech! _I_ went to Caltech!”

“Okay, so? I know that I’m smart.” I crowed, holding a hand to my chest. He tried to hide it, but I saw the way his eyes followed. They lingered on the exposed cleavage, dressed in silver and gems.

“You’re a woman of science! How can you spend 4 years of your life studying the physics and science of the stars, the literal birth of the universe, and still believe that their position on the day I was born dictates what personality I’ll have?!”

Ah. Got him. I reached forward, grabbing his face and pulling him closer to me. I could feel the heat of his skin under my hands, and I knew that this personal vendetta he had against the unknown was not helped by the things he clearly felt towards me.

“That’s exactly why I _know_ they do!” I challenged, feeling the way his muscles twitched as he clenched his jaw. He pulled his face back, but his body moved forward. What a quirky little man.

“That makes no fucking sense!”

I rolled my eyes, gesturing to the moon chart above my head in yet another plea for a bit of skepticism. Just a smidge. “The moon moves the tides, why is it crazy to believe that it can impact us, too?!”

He scrunched up his face in disgust, like I had broken one of the cardinal laws of logic, But I _hadn’t_ , and I think that’s really why he’s so mad. He can’t pretend like I’m just a naive fool. We share an alma mater.

Still, that didn’t stop him from sneering, “Don’t act like there’s some scientific basis to this bullshit.”

No matter how angry he sounded, his expression gave so much away. He was steeled, reserved, and cautious. I think he knew that if it weren’t me, the woman who had so blatantly challenged him almost immediately, he would acknowledge the science behind my beliefs. After all, he was smart, too, and there is a reason for every religious belief somewhere, whether it be history or science.

That being said, it’s fun to mess with him. And I know the perfect way to really piss him off.

“Just because _you_ aren’t clever enough to understand it doesn’t mean it’s not science!”

Frantic, he turned around, running his hands over his face to compose himself before approaching me again, his voice loud as he enunciated clearly, “ **There is** ** _nothing_** **scientific about the occult!** ”

He was so close, my foot rested casually against his thigh. I smiled, leaning forward towards his face. He looked down at me, his chest heaving as he breathed heavy and hot against my face. Honestly, I wanted to go off on him, to meet his hostility with my own fury. But with our bodies touching, I realized there was a _much_ more productive way to deal with this disagreement.

“ **Bitch** ,” I whispered, popping my lips on the first consonant.

He licked his lips, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and frustration as he scrutinized my features for a clue as to what I was doing.

“… Did you seriously just call me a bitch?”

With a giggle and a simper, I maintained the close distance between our faces, uncrossing my legs to hook one around his waist. He didn’t break eye contact as I said, “Yeah, I did.”

Still staring into my eyes and sharing body heat, he tilted his head closer to me, whispering just apart from my lips, “Go fuck yourself.”

His tone was deadly serious, but his body was giving me so many unmistakable clues. I gasped lightly as his hand slid up my thigh underneath my sheer black cardigan.

“Fuck me yourself, you coward,” the words rolled off my tongue as a fire lit in my eyes. I am reminded of the sexual properties of a red candle but decide not to share that with him. Wouldn’t that make him mad, though?

“Excuse me?” He asserted, no doubt trying to make sure he heard me correctly before we cross this line.

Without an ounce of doubt in my voice, I growled, “I said fuck me yourself. **Coward**.”

He didn’t let me say it again. This time, his mouth crashed onto mine with the force of a hurricane. His hands were much the same, one grabbing the back of my head to press his mouth even harder against mine.

I moaned into the kiss as his hand on my thigh moved up with ease, taking the bottom of my velvet dress with it. He took advantage of my open mouth, slipping his tongue in to battle with mine.

I wasn’t having it. He was gonna have to try harder than that. I bit down lightly on his tongue for just a moment, and once I released him, he retaliated by biting down **hard** on my bottom lip.

That alone was exciting enough for me, but his hands tugging on my underwear was downright thrilling. I would have helped prop myself up for him to remove them, but he dropped his hand from my head, using it instead to wrap around my waist and lift me off the table.

“You do this often?” I panted, enjoying the way it felt for our bodies to be pressed together. He didn’t answer. No matter, I don’t really care about his answer.

His tongue was back in my mouth before I knew it, and our tongues joined in a firm, sloppy dance. The stubble on his chin scratched against my already hot skin, and I felt like this man would leave remnants of his memory on my body for days.

When his mouth left mine, it didn’t go far. Soon he was attached to my pulse point, sucking gently while his hands worked to pull my dress and necklaces to the side.

My hips rocked, seeking any friction where I was most desperately seeking it. But then his mouth was over my breast, as if he could devour me whole. I cried out, my hands holding onto him as he nipped at my nipples.

“ _Goddess_ , your mouth is so much better at this than talking.”

He stopped, clearly a punishment for my quip. His bottom lip dragging along my skin, he groaned, “Shut the fuck up.”

His mouth back to sucking harshly on my chest, I threw my head back, now wrapping both legs around him and pulling his crotch against mine. I took one hand from him and reached down to a drawer that I haphazardly opened, pulling a roll of condoms out.

Threading my fingers through his hair, I pulled his head back to look me in the eyes as I held them up to him and snarled, “ ** _Make me_**.”

Both his hands were off me in a matter of seconds, but in the best possible way. He tore off one of the condoms, holding it in his mouth as he started to unbuckle his pants. I watched him with that trademark devilish smirk, enjoying the show.

“I’ve never fucked a Scorpio before. No offense, but you’ve got a lot to live up to.”

He did _not_ like my taunt. Good. That was kind of the plan. I took the condom wrapped from his mouth, tearing it open carefully and grabbing his now exposed erection and rolling the latex onto him.

When he came closer to me, lining himself up at my entrance, I gave him a playful grin, chewing on my bottom lip as I let the anticipation wash over me.

I could feel the head of his arousal against mine, and I was already a mess. My legs were shaking, and I heard a dark chuckle in my ear.

“I’m going to fucking destroy you.”

His first thrust was rough and deep, immediately filling me to capacity. I grunted, trying not to scream. I didn’t want him to have the satisfaction yet. He would have to earn my moans. I had high expectations for this man.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” I slurred as he pulled me to the edge of the table, somehow pushing himself even deeper into me.

He took his time pulling out, but then snapped back into me. He went to kiss me but stopped at the last second. I bit down on his lip, pulling it towards me with a smirk.

His voice was crackling and rough as he groaned, “God, you’re such a **fucking bitch**.”

With those words, he set off on a merciless crusade. His hand on my hip dug harshly into the soft skin. I could feel each of his fingernails leaving small crescent indents. The other hand was mixed within the chains on my neck. The silver was wrapped around his hand as he held me in place.

I couldn’t stop smiling, which only seemed to encourage him to fuck me harder, faster, and rougher. The wooden table knocked against the wall, and I braced myself against the surface.

“Better hurry if you don’t want your coworkers to come back and find you fucking a lady on her altar.”

He tugged tighter on my necklaces, bringing me up to lay another sloppy kiss on my mouth. He broke to take a breath, continuing to slam into me.

“You’re hardly a lady.”

I took the moment to sneak my lips down to his neck, kissing whatever exposed skin I could find. I could be cruel and mark him up to explain to his coworkers… but did he really deserve that torment?

“You’re more like a goddamn succubus.”

Oh, yes. He did. He did deserve it.

Using that as the only excuse I needed to suck the soul out of this man through his neck, I latched onto him. His moans filled the room, accompanied by the percussive pounding of skin.

I dragged my teeth down his throat before mumbling against his skin, “Does this feel like a dream, Spencer?”

“It’s a fucking nightmare,” he immediately replied, shifting my hips and almost knocking me onto my back in the process.

“Shit!” I cried as he pushed even deeper into me. I grabbed onto his shoulders with both hands, recognizing him as my anchor to this world. His hand finally released the jewels around my neck. He shoved his thumb into my mouth, which I happily accepted, sucking on it with the same fervor I had his neck.

“I knew your mouth would be just as talented,” he groaned, clearly upset that he wouldn’t get to experience all of my talents before the other agents returned.

When he tried to take it from my mouth, I pulled on it harder.

“Fuck.” He moaned before finally retrieving his digit. This escapade was coming to an end, and I wasn’t ready. I would have stayed like this forever, letting him destroy me as he promised.

Spencer wasn’t done yet, either. His hand slinked down to where our bodies met, the finger that was in my mouth seconds before swiping against my clit before I could form any coherent thought.

“Gods,” I whined, my voice shrill and desperate. With a small nip on my ear Spencer barked, “There aren’t any others here. Just me. Guess you’ll have to pray to me now.”

The mixture of blasphemy and pride was apparently all I needed for the ever-growing tension in my body to break. I’m not certain which shook harder, my legs or the table.

“S-Spencer,” I panted. He never stopped his animalistic pace, even as my body clenched around him, trying to keep him anchored within me.

“Good girl,” he praised.

It was one of the longest orgasms I’d ever experienced. Time felt like it had dragged into an infinite loop, where Spencer and I were one and the same. My nails trying to grip onto whatever they could, slipping on his dress shirt.

I don’t know how long it was before he began to stagger, his thrusts harder but further apart. Every noise I tried to make was more like a choked, mangled scream. He didn’t seem to mind.

I expected his eyes to be closed when he came, but they weren’t. In fact, he grabbed my chin, roughly positioning my face in front of his. His gaze bore into me like he could actually see into my soul.

I let him. I accepted his invitation and his offer. I felt the pain, fear, and sadness in him. I tried my hardest to take it from him as he made one final thrust. I could barely keep my eyes open through it, feeling the way he twitched inside of me as he came.

Exhausted and exhilarated, we stayed there for a moment longer. His chest heaved with the breaths we forgot to take, and he slumped over just enough that our foreheads pressed against one another.

The eye contact was challenging, draining, and beautiful. I could feel the energy between us, sharing things we wouldn’t dare speak into existence.

Before he could pull out of me and leave, he had to close his eyes. My legs shook as they fell back down to hang off the table.

Now he couldn’t look me in the eyes.

“You lived up to it, by the way.”

He didn’t look at me as he tossed the used rubber into the trash, but his body turned towards me. I think I saw him smile, but he didn’t reply.

“Smoky quartz. It’s one of the birthstones for Scorpios. It can transform pessimism and negative energy into joy. It’s used as a talisman against night terrors.”

Now he was looking at me, confused and incredulous. He had readjusted his clothes to hide all evidence of what just happened. Slowly, he approached me. Once he was in front of me, I grabbed the charm on his wrist, looking into his eyes as I concluded.

“It’s also used to treat headaches and other disorders of the mind.”

Spencer’s breath hitched, my words having their desired effect. He was trying to figure out how I knew, but the most obvious answer was sitting in front of him. Well, under me.

“I think…” he whispered, not even hearing the front door open as the other members returned. “I think you might actually be a witch.”

I didn’t take my eyes off him, despite someone opening the door to a room that smelled like sweat and sex. I grabbed his hair, pulling him down into a tender kiss. Releasing him and hopping off the altar, I waved a hand in the air.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, darling.”


End file.
